


crooked words

by divybread



Series: Fanxing AU Drabble Fest [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divybread/pseuds/divybread
Summary: cop and criminal au





	crooked words

"you've got me wrapped around your finger," yixing drawls.

“they go around wrists, not fingers, smartass,” yifan responds, rolling his eyes even though he can’t stop the grin from spreading over his features at the joke being made, while he clicks the aluminium around the younger male’s wrist. “and they’re called handcuffs, they don’t exactly wrap anyone around anything, only secure your hands together.”

they’ve been at this all too many times, to the point where yifan wonders why he even still bothers taking the delinquent at his side into custody anymore. it’s only a matter of hours at the precinct before the youngster is released again.

not that it’s ever truly anything awful that he does. of course the younger male is a hacker, but he hasn’t had access to a proper computer in years. yixing spent a few years in the youth prison for his cyber endeavours, that much is true, but there is nothing left in the young man’s life now to warrant suspicion.

what yifan’s taking him in for are minor offences, brought on by the continued complaints of the owner of the motel yixing currently resides in, in combination with the fact that the younger male is currently still out on parole.

even if the accusations range from ridiculous things like yixing smoking a bit of recreational weed to the youngster playing his music a little too loud for his neighbours’ tastes, the cops are still sent to take him in for questioning ever single time again.

like they don’t have anything better to do.

“why don’t you just move into a different motel, save us all the trouble?” he questions the youngster as they walk back to the car, yifan guiding the other male along like they both don’t already know the way by heart.

yixing tilts his head around just enough to be able to look at him and flashes him a cheeky grin. “then how would i be able to see you, cutiepants? i’d get lonely not having you come by for a visit every week at least.”

yifan snorts, he truly can’t help it. he knows he’s supposed to be professional and neutral, but he’s spent too many car trips to the precinct together with the guy to really still believe there is anything even remotely dangerous about him. all big words and a textbook of flirty comments where yifan’s concerned, yes, but no violent tendencies whatsoever.

“well, if you move out far enough to leave my jurisdiction you could just ask for my number and text me like a normal person,” he suggests, putting a hand on yixing’s head to keep him from bumping it into the car as he gets in, and then slamming the door in the younger male’s face before any smug comment can follow those words.


End file.
